zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Wang Ya Se
Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) is the son of the gangster leader Wang Tu Long, who has control over "Tu Long Bang" (土龍幫) - a powerful organization of gangsters. He is one of the protagonists of KO One. Personality Rich, powerful, self-centered, and his concerns are his looks. Although he has an insightful personality, often has opinions on certain touchable subjects. Ya Se's most notable habit is to quote authors like Shakespeare. His favorite quote being "To be or not to be, that is a question". Biography ''KO One'' Ya Se transferred from Tai Ping High School in the western region to the Ultimate Class after he was kicked out for beating up a supervisor. The incident that made Ya Se famous is the 'Midnight 12 a.m. Jie Yun (Transport) Incident', in which he beat up the whole clan of Hei Shou Gang all by himself because the leader, Dao Ba Jie Sen, insulted him. Lei Ke Si's Identity He is the first person to find out that Lei Ke Si is KO 2, although nobody seems to believe him. He has been framed by Lei Ke Si for an assortment of malicious attacks on fellow classmates, and has left the class at a point in the storyline to prove his innocence. When Lei Ke Si finally reveals his identity, he exonerates his name and returns to school. Key of Evil Sometime in March 2006, Ya Se's weapon's power runs amok after the stone that contains the demon inside it runs out of power. He tries to shove away the sword demon by repressing it, but it only endures until he loses control. At first, he only attacks those who anger him, but as its power increases, he begins to attack people randomly. Later, he finds out that Hei Long, the final antagonist, is waiting for Ya Se to become one with his Sword in the Stone so he could use their power to become the king of evil. He gains control over the sword when a girl named Cai Wu Xiong transfers the magical Bear Pearl into his body to help him suppress the sword demon. But when he finds out that Wu Xiong is aging rapidly by the loss of the pearl, he decides to return it to her, which allows the sword demon to take over his body once again. Key of Solution In the final episode of ''KO One'', Ya Se becomes one with the sword demon in hopes rescue his father, Da Dong's parents and Duan Chang Ren, who were all captured some time by the Martial Arts Syndicate. But at the same time, Da Dong, Xiao Yu and Lei Ke Si find a solution to win the battle, and arrive just in time to join forces with Ya Se to infuse themselves with dark powers. The battle ends with a powerful explosion generated by Wu Xiong's Bear Pearl and strips all fighters off of their powers, thus preventing Hei Long from fulfilling his plan. However, Ya Se and his friends are also rendered powerless. The X-Family In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), he becomes a secondary character who only appears when Xiu, the leader of Dong Cheng Wei, pays them a visit. Picking where the first series left off, Ya Se has lost his powers since the last battle and is waiting to have them restored. The main reason behind Xiu's help to restore their powers is because he is hoping to use their powers to turn against the darkness that is enveloping the universe, which has already inhabited most worlds. Though he desires the return of his powers, he admits that being powerless has its good sides. K.O.3an Guo In K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), Ya Se travels to the Silver Dimension with his friends after his powers were finally returned. While trying his cellphone's camera, Da Dong accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He takes Liu Bei back to his world for medical treatment while Xiu takes his identity until he recovers from his injuries. Quotes Said by Ya Se *Oh Woman, Beauty and Knowledge, you can only have one. Having both or having none, is still a tragedy. (女人啊女人，容貌和知識擇其一吧，兩者俱得，兩者俱失，都是悲劇收場) *What are friends? Friends are those idiots that still stands by you when you make a terrible mistake! (什麼是朋友？朋友永遠是在你犯下不可原諒錯誤的時候，仍舊站在你那邊的笨蛋！) *Shakespeare - Julius Caesar: "Men at some time are masters of their fates: The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings. (莎士比亚 說:人們可支配自己的命運，若我們受制於人，那錯不在命運，而在我們自己。) *It take a lot more courage to forgive someone than to take on a revenge. (原諒一個人比報仇更需要勇氣) *Relationship doesn't mean the more sacrifices you make, the better ending you will get. (愛情呢並不是說你越努力它就一定會有好結果) *Tagore: Asks the Possible of the Impossible, "Where is your dwelling-place?" "In the dreams of the Impotent," comes the answer. (泰戈爾說：“可能”問“不可能”：你住在哪裡 ，“不可能”回答說：在那無能為力的夢裡) *A perfect romance weakens our intelligence, an imperfect romance hurts our hearts. (完美的愛情讓人意志薄弱，不完美的愛情傷害人心) *If there is doubt, then there is a truth. Because the truth is the shadow of doubt. (有懷疑就有真理，因為真理是懷疑的影子) *Shakespeare :莎士比亚 说： "To be or not to be, that is a question." *Shakespeare : "When a proud heart is hurt, friendship is the best medicine." (莎士比亚 说：當榮譽心受伤的时候，友谊是治愈它的良藥) *Perfect love, sad and beverages (太完美的爱情，伤心又伤身) Aliases *"Ya Se Wang" (亞瑟王 / King Arthur) by most people; his last name switching positions with his first name. *"Zi Lian Kuang" (自戀狂 / Narcissist) by Da Dong. Relationships Friendships *'Wang Da Dong' (汪大東) and Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Like Da Dong, he has a 3rd position on the KO Rank, his fighting count being 9000. Because he and Da Dong shared the third position, he joined Zhong Ji Yi Ban intending to challenge him, but before they could fight, they became best buddies. And later, Ding Xiao Yu. :;The Iron Dimension *'Xiu' (脩) He is also good friends with Xiu, often keeping in touch after Ya Se lost his powers. Even after they were restored, they kept in touch with each other. Love Life *'Cai Wu Xiong' (蔡五熊) Although Ya Se only loves himself, he eventually learns to love others when a girl named Cai Wu Xiong who risks her own life to save him from under evil's control by transferring the Bear Pearl into his body. When he finds out that Wu Xiong is aging to death because of the lack of the pearl, he forces himself to fall in love with her in order to save her, which he succeeds and learns the true meaning of love - the most precious thing of all. Their standards after KO One remains unknown. For more information, see Wang Ya Se and Cai Wu Xiong. Powers Like many characters, he displays abilities of super-speeding and telepathic communication. He can also shoot offensive energy from both his weapon and his hands to attack his enemies. He on one occasion produced a force field to protect his gang from harm. (Episode 3) His other special ability is his super-speed (a regular ability that most people are capable of), which he confirms as well-known, probably means that he can run faster than most people. Weapon Sword in the Stone (石中劍) In KO One, Ya Se mainly utilizes a small sword called the Sword in the Stone (石中劍) - a spiritual dagger created by the wizard Merlin and used by King Arthur (only in legends). When he removes the stone from the dagger, the sword demon will possess Ya Se, allowing him to instantly gain evil powers at the expense of losing control over his own actions. The sword runs amok after the stone that contains the demon inside it runs out of power. As the sword demon inhabits his body slowly, he begins to attack people randomly. During the final battle, Ya Se becomes one with the sword demon just as Da Dong, Xiao Yu and Lei Ke Si arrive to infuse themselves with dark powers. In the midst of the battle between Hei Long's army and the KO fighters, Cai Wu Xiong releases the power of the Bear Pearl inside her which generates a powerful explosion that strips away all dark energy and the sword demon is finally vanquished. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', Ya Se manifests energy through his hand instead of drawing out his sword. This indicates the sword is definitely gone after its power core was removed. Alternate Counterpart Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王) Ya Se has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension named Lan Ling Wang. Both of them are known to share two similar traits; they both carried swords that are claimed from the spiritual realm as primary weapons that come with instruction manuals. The second trait that they share is their will to protect the ones they hold dear. Etymology His name is a Chinese translation of the English name "Arthur". When his name and surname switch positions, it reads "Ya Se Wang", meaning "King Arthur". Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Support characters Category:Muggles Category:Power-users Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters